Inevitable Attraction
by Elli Cole
Summary: *26th update: The Difference, YamatoSaku* Finally updated! The sound of the unfamiliar voice halted her ranting as she whipped her head to the source in a rush. A blush crept towards her cheeks and she stuttered in a nervous heap. "O-oh."
1. Slow Strokes

**Inevitable Attraction**

_**Soft Strokes**_

_By _Elli Cole

_Sai x Sakura_

Her smile never left her lips and it disturbed her somewhat. She wasn't doing anything joyous nor was she happy in any particular reason but the emotionless man in front of her just made her smile. The feeling confused her, it made her vulnerable to him and yet he does not know it. She let out a sigh and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

She cleared her throat to gain his attention. He looked at her momentarily with an annoyed look upon his face. "What do you want, ugly?"

"Why do you think I want something from you?" She drawled back, anger overriding purpose.

"You're the one who came to _me_," Sai retorted back with a small smirk.

"_Bastard_," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she plopped herself on the plush grass beside him.

She closed her eyes and rested her back against the rough trunk of the cherry blossom tree. She turned to her side and tried to take in the soothing heat he produced and radiated to her. It soothed her and it almost had lulled her to sleep when she had heard his voice and the soft strokes of his brush across his parchments.

She lazily opened one eye and watched as the swift and precise movements of his wrist and fingers had created the perfect picture of her lying down beside him. It entranced her, the way he did it so fluidly and she loved how she was portrayed so beautifully by the man who called her as ugly. She opened her mouth about it but found out no words would pass through her lips.

She resorted to watching him finish his latest piece.

A few more graceful strokes and shadings on her face and arms as she rolled over, creating a feline pose. He looked at her with curious eyes. "Don't move," he told her lowly.

She blinked and looked at him, confused.

"Don't move, Ugly," he repeated. "I'm drawing you."

"I can see that," she chided back irately. "But why would you draw something as ugly as me?"

"As of now I find you an interesting subject," Sai said with a simple nod of his head and continued stroke for stroke, his drawing almost coming to life as Sakura watched on, clearly lost but intrigued.

She stayed in the same position for quite some time before he had suddenly put down his brush and let out a relaxed sigh. She turned to him with a raise of her brow and an inquisitive smile. "Why did you draw me?"

"I have nothing better to do." He replied carelessly.

"I see." Sakura's smile faltered and she turned away from him. A few moments of silence had passed the two when Sai suddenly stood up with a yawn, his arms flying above his head in a stretch.

A frown had appeared on her lips when he started to walk away from her, leaving her alone under the flourished cherry blossom tree. She shook her head and closed her eyes, knowing that the young man wouldn't come back for her. She dozed off after a few minutes but woke up with a soft nudge on her shoulder.

She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand. She almost gasped when she saw Sai with a sheepish grin etched on his face. He was holding two ice cream cones that were almost melting. She looked at him, surprised.

"Sai—"

He interjected. "It's the only thing I can give you for allowing me to draw you."

A broad smile plastered across her face when she accepted one of the cones. "Thank you."

He shrugged and sat down besides her, enjoying her presence and the cold the ice cream gave off in the warm weather. Sakura gave him a few looks here and there and she had just had the revelation about she had mused earlier and she was utterly wrong. Sai wasn't as emotionless as she thought he was.

He turned to her and gave her a small smile and licked his ice cream cone with a spark in his eyes she hadn't recognized before. She smiled to herself and took a lick on her own cone. It was a lovely day and she was right on spending that time with him.

oOo

**End Note: **On every other one-shot, there would be different couplings revolving around Sakura and the guys. Find out the next coupling at the next one-shot on the update! Till the next chapter, please _**review**_.


	2. Shy Difference

_**Shy Difference**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Kakashi x Sakura_

He was reading again.

Underneath that cherry blossom tree at the training grounds, she'll see him with that green book opened in between his nimble fingers. His eye would crinkle to a smile when he would finally turn a page after a few hours indicating that he had finally registered every detail within the chapter.

It was entrancing to watch him, Sakura had mused.

She would take a few steps toward him in most days in an attempt to accompany him just so she could be near him but she would find herself turning back. Today was different though because today—

"Sakura-chan!"

His voice barely registered in her mind in shock as she stood there with her mouth slightly opened. She blinked at him as he laughed, his head thrown back a bit.

"What are you doing over there?" He asked slyly as he closed his book swiftly and tucked it under his vest. He patted the space beside him and waited for her to come to him.

She nodded her head coyly and took tentative steps towards him. She sat down beside him with a shy smile etched across her lips and glanced at him. He took a glimpse at her amusedly and rested his back on the large trunk with a lazy sigh.

"So what are you doing out in the training grounds today?" He asked with a stretch of his arms. "It's your day off from what I've heard from Naruto."

She bobbed her head and blushed. "Well I…"

"Wanted to accompany your dear old sensei today rather than watch from afar?" He asked surreptitiously with a wink.

Sakura's cheeks reddened and she shook her head. "W-what… I don't know what…"

"I'm just playing with you, Sakura," Kakashi interrupted in a sing-song voice.

Sakura stayed intriguingly red as she fidgeted with her short skirt. Why she had suddenly felt so shy around Kakashi, she didn't know but it gave her no rest. She does _not_ have any crush on her sensei, right?

_Right_?

Because it was such a crazy thought. She was only half his age and he was clearly not interested with her. He can get whoever he liked with his beautiful uneven-colored eyes and soft silky tresses and skin so perfectly _tanned_. He was the epitome of male beauty.

Granted that she hadn't seen his face yet but from the reactions of Hinata and the others when they _did_… it had already given Sakura the impression that he was all what she would expect from him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" She stammered softly. She cursed inwardly at herself for being different around him since she had found him extremely attractive. She didn't want to think about him.

She wanted to actually leave him right at that moment but as he looked at her with a quirk of his brow and that eye focused entirely on her, she almost gave out and fainted.

Kakashi—when he was reading his beloved Icha Icha—was not bothered as easily. But just the sight of Sakura nowadays… he would smile at her and put it down with ease. It was surprising for her and made her very doubtful on why her sensei would act differently around her.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" He piped after a few minutes of silence.

She blinked and shook her with an uncontrolled blush. She _was _crushing on her old sensei! She felt her breath drew back as he chuckled teasingly. _Did he know_? She mused inwardly in hopelessness. Her inner fan girl was swooning.

"Ne, Kakashi…" Forgetting the honorific had taken Kakashi by surprise. He inquired curiously at her. "I—"

"—I accept, Sakura-chan," he interjected seriously. "I will try my best to please you in any way I can and show you the joys of carnal pleasure."

Sakura gaped at him openly.

Her eye twitched.

_Crash_.

She rubbed her knuckles embarrassedly. He was left slightly unconscious as she tried to step back and rubbed her neck furiously. She took a nervous gulp. Uh-oh, as soon as he comes back to his senses, she was _doomed_.

oOo

**End Note: **Poor Sakura-chan. Please _review_! Till the next chapter!

**Shameless Advertising: **Ooh, please read my _SaiSakuKaka_ fic, "Purely Physical". My first multi-chapter fic in the Naruto fandom.


	3. First Meeting

_**First Meeting**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Neji x Sakura_

"Haruno Sakura."

She said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. But her emerald eyes had told him so much of her character already that he didn't even dare judge her at their first meeting. Her eyes held such determination and passion that he doubt that her flame would go out. He looked at her with a blank expression and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hyuuga Neji."

She smiled lightly at him and held out her hand to him. He looked at it questioningly and ignored it. He was not the friendly type, as he was told, and he knew that it would bother the pink-haired girl. But it didn't.

"So Hyuuga-san," she started happily. "On what team are you in?"

"In Gai-sensei's." He replied in a beat. He wanted to finish the conversation as soon as possible. The girl was too overly happy and giddy. And didn't he hear that she was one of the fan girls of that Uchiha brat?

"Ah," she lifted her forefinger to her lips in thought. "I'm in Kakashi-sensei's."

He nodded his head and looked away. He wished that she would go away and leave him alone. His thoughts were rattled as she continued to talk to him with that deliriously happy glint in her eyes. Neji was sickened of it.

"Haruno-san," he interrupted her ranting about butterflies and ramen after a few moments. "I would like to ask for some privacy."

"Ano," she visibly blushed, her eyes widened in a fraction of guilt. "Am I bothering you, Hyuuga-san?"

_Yes_. "Not at all, Haruno-san," he lied through his teeth. "But I am quite preoccupied with my thoughts at the moment and would like some peace."

Her eyes lightened. "I will talk to you after your meditation then?"

"Uhn," he replied carelessly. He just wanted the girl _gone_.

She squealed lightly and relentlessly told him about her loneliness. "Naruto is out buying ramen _again_ while Kakashi-sensei is reading his stupid book! Sasuke-kun…" Here, she blushed. "Well, he really doesn't want to talk to me…"

_And I now know why… _He mused dryly.

"—And I saw that you were alone here so I came to talk to you!" She finished with a wide smile. "I've seen you with Lee-san before and I wanted to meet you."

Neji nodded his head and sighed.

"So Hyuuga-san, would you like to be friends with me?" She asked, her bright green eyes glistening. Long pink hair billowed across her back and her hands clasped together hopingly. Neji sighed again and nodded his head with an inward roll of his eyes.

Sakura gasped and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Neji-san!"

Neji choked on his words as he tried to pry the over-excited female off of him. His cheeks were red as she finally let go with a grin. It was a first that _any_ female tried to get close to him. Being a resident "ice prince" had its perks sometimes and now he knew why he had taken that reputation to heart.

Fan girls were seriously touched in the head.

He only hoped that this weird pink-haired girl wouldn't become _his_ fan girl. He was already too troubled with his own family problems and didn't want to add up to the list that he would have to problem fan girls as well. He let out curious glance at the girl when she had taken his slightly larger hands in her small ones and gripped it tightly.

"I'll treat you to some ice cream!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Mum would love to see that I've made a new friend today!"

Neji closed his eyes and felt a tug at his lips. As much as the girl was annoying… she was quite charming as well, in a crazed sort of way.

oOo

**End Note: **You can tell that I'm still quite new with the coupling. I'm not familiar on how the Neji and Sakura met but this is my own interpretation of it. They're both in their younger years (on what specific age, I cannot tell). Anyways, anymore requests?

_Please __**review**_! This had gain so many hits and alerts but so little had reviewed. It breaks my poor little heart, really.


	4. Just Smile

_**Just Smile**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Gaara x Sakura_

The first time that he saw her, he didn't feel anything. Not an ounce of emotion had passed by his being as he saw her unusual pink locks and emerald eyes enter the area. Like a breeze, she came and gone. He didn't mind it.

The second time he saw her, she looked at him. He didn't feel anything. He passed her by and without another glance and had left her behind. Her friend with the blond hair talked to her happily and he didn't notice she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He pitied the boy but as swiftly the emotion came, it was gone.

The third time that they passed by each other, she looked at him and smiled. He felt a surge of heat cross his cheeks and stay there as he looked at her apprehensively. Curiously, she walked towards him and he tried to avoid her as much as he could. He nonchalantly acted as if he was in a hurry and left without a sound.

The fourth time he saw her, he stared at her back, studying her. Once in a while, he would see her turn her head towards his direction but she would decidedly shrug it off. He was fascinated with her but hadn't talked to her yet. He wanted to change that.

The fifth time he laid his eyes on her; he boldly strolled to her and stood behind her. He knew she felt the sudden warmth of his body radiating towards her when she looked at him with a smile on her lips. She had asked him if he needed anything. He shook his head and told her that he just wanted to introduce himself.

Casually, she nodded her head and fully turned to him. She reached out her hand and grinned.

"Haruno Sakura." She said gleefully.

He nodded his head and took her hand firmly. "Gaara."

She raised a brow and felt a quirk on her lips. "_Just _Gaara?"

Had he made a mistake? Was she mocking him? He felt a frown reach his lips and he looked away. "Yes, _just_ Gaara."

She giggled softly and he felt his frown deepen. It _was _a mistake for him to introduce himself to her. He quickly let go of her hand—oddly, he felt that he had missed her warmth—and was ready to walk away when she grabbed his arm hastily. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara," she said after a moment.

With a nod of his head, she had let go of his arm albeit a bit hesitantly. She gave him another smile and tugged him towards a cool spot near the forest. "Shall we stay there? It is quite hot."

He can only agree with the girl and followed her there. They flopped side by side under the large tree and he heard her sigh. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and gave him a lazy smile. He noticed that she smiled a lot. She must be a very happy person unlike him. He had never tried to smile before.

"What is that on your forehead?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

He looked at her and subsequently looked away afterwards. "It's a Chinese character."

"What does it mean?" She curiously inquired.

He wondered if he should tell her. Would she laugh? Would she turn away from him and tell him it didn't suit him? Would she stand up and just walk away? He decided he would tell her so he would finally know the answer.

Although a bit hesitantly, he told her, "Love."

A broad smile etched itself on her face and she sighed wistfully. "Love," she repeated. She stretched her arms over her head and rested against the large trunk of the tree. Night was close to befalling over them and he pondered that he would stay a little bit longer for the pink-haired girl.

The sixth day came by like a breeze just like she did at the first day that he saw her. But he didn't know that that certain day would be his last. She saw him, within the shadows and gave him the smile he was already familiar with. The current Kazekage had bid his goodbye to the people from Konoha—unfortunately, she was included—and gave them all a smile.

They bowed their head to him and turned, walking out of the room. She, however, had stayed for him. "Gaara-san," she said to him with a happy look upon her face. "I hope we see each other again."

He felt a sudden tug at his lips as he heard her words. "I do too, Haruno-san."

"Sakura," she corrected him. "Just call me Sakura."

And with that, he felt a pair of arms encircle around his waist in a tight hug. He froze and looked at her stiffly. He wasn't used to such affection. With the people constantly on alert around him, scared of what he might do, this one girl had broken the barrier. He returned the hug before she pulled away.

"Okay, _Sakura_," he called her experimentally. "Until we meet again."

She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back.

oOo

**End Note: **Woot, woot! More requests, anyone? So many hits… so little **review**s. :sigh:

_Addendum_: If you want smuts or yaoi/yuri, tell me in your reviews and I'll try my best with them. I like experimenting—a _lot_.


	5. Tiramisu

_**Tiramisu**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Shikamaru x Sakura_

"I want the last piece!"

"No."

"I _want_ it!"

"I already have it."

They bickered through the day towards the coming night and Sakura wanted nothing more than to stop. He, however, found it too amusing and refused to step down their squabble. Ino looked at them curiously but ignored them most of the day and eventually left them alone.

She didn't notice that they had already bonded for the day and what was worst was they had _fun_. _With _Shikamaru? It was almost unlikely.

"Haruno," came his deep, masculine voice. She despised him. "If you want it so much…" He trailed off with a smirk. "Come and get it."

He wolfed down the last of the cake in a few bites and was smiling at her with chocolate smothered all over his cheeks and lips. She blushed irately and glared at him. "Is that a challenge?"

He can only nod his head.

Sakura knew what to do, she smiled.

She leaned in towards him slowly, almost sensually. He arched a brow at her but stood his ground, chewing the cake unhurriedly. She encircled her arms around him and tugged him leisurely down to her height. The close proximity made Shikamaru a bit nervous as she licked her lips.

"It does look tasty on you," she breathed, her lips hovering atop his dangerously close. Shikamaru felt his eyes flutter close in anticipation—although he wouldn't admit it aloud—he was _really_ anticipating her next move.

Suddenly, he felt the cool air slap his face in a beat.

He opened his eyes and glared at the woman in front of him. Her hands on her hips and with a grin on her lips, she spoke teasingly. "But I'm not tempted."

He frowned at her. She was teasing him. _Him_!

She was going to get it.

He lazily smirked at her and took a step toward her, redoing the closeness again. She looked at him innocently albeit she was anything but and blinked. "Shikamaru?"

"Because I'm such a nice person," here, Sakura scoffed. "I'll let you have a taste of what you're missing," Shikamaru drawled.

He swooped down and captured her lips with his.

The only sane thought that came to Sakura's mind at that moment was how sweet Shikamaru tasted and how addictive he truly was. And she kissed him back, tasting the chocolate smeared on his lips.

She could've told him that she had fun that day but she couldn't. She just wasn't that tempted.

oOo

**End Note: **Yay for fluff! Now for the _lemon_—they're _almost_ connected but yeah, just almost. Check out _**A is For Annoying**_—if you're mature enough, ya?

But before that, please do review. More requests?


	6. Lavender

_**Lavender**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Chouji x Sakura_

_Cherry blossom petals_.

They gently fall down and gather around her resting body, her hair strewn around her face like a halo. She was peacefully sleeping and she seemed more heavenly for him to look at. She was lovely and he doesn't get that Sasuke doesn't seem to like her back.

She was perfect in every way.

He sighed and rested his head on his palm wistfully.

He used to like Ino just because of how she looked like but suddenly changed his mind when she started talking. All she talked about was Sasuke. Sakura—she was different. Everybody knew she liked the Uchiha but she has other things to worry about. She was a medic and she took that job seriously as well as being a ninja.

He admired her for that.

They were never close to begin with but each time that she would pass by him through the streets, she would smile at him and greet him like they were close friends. She made him feel that he was special, known, and almost like she liked him back.

But he won't go far on that.

She still hasn't moved on from her dark-haired teammate and it seems that every boy in Konoha has suddenly noticed her. She had bloomed beautifully, it was prominent and he wasn't shocked with the fact that even her sensei would take interest in her.

He noticed that as well. Like every man, even the ones who tend to be nonchalant about everything have hormones. He felt his chest constrict and he pulled his knees up to his chest. He shouldn't be jealous of anybody. It's not as if they were a couple, he dully noted. Besides, she wouldn't go for someone like him.

Chubby, unattractive, and constantly bullied, that's what he was.

They were just friends.

_Just_ friends.

He felt gentle hands pry his hand open and a weight rested itself on his palm. He looked down and saw her bright green eyes peering at him happily. She gave him a smile and he felt his heart drop.

"Chouji-san," she murmured drowsily. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sakura-san," he answered back with a smile of his own.

"Ano," she blushed prettily. "Thanks for your help."

He nodded his head and turned, deciding to look away. She was vulnerable and he wasn't one to take advantage of girls in that state. He wasn't one to be called as inconsiderate and he wouldn't start now.

"It's nothing, Sakura-san," he murmured shyly. "I'm glad I could help."

She gave him another smile and bit by bit, he felt as if his heart was breaking. He couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. He loved Haruno Sakura too much to see her distressed over another guy, much more the guy he couldn't compete with in her heart.

He looked down and saw a small purple flower protruding from the ground. It was pretty as the sun shone down to it. He picked it up and timidly gave it to her with a soft curve of his lips.

"You deserve better, Sakura-san," he said as she took the flower from him with a blush.

"I know," she whispered with a prickle of tear in her eye. "I know."

He looked up at the sky and saw the cherry blossom petals floating down on them. Like those petals, he knew that she would start falling too and before she would land on the ground—he would be there to catch her fall.

oOo

**End Note: **Okay, I _don't _know the character of Chouji so I based him off from my own imagination. I hope I did well with this. I would try my best with every one-shot I'm requested to do _but_ **please**, do your part and review. Ideas are easy-come and easy-go so it's not very easy for me to think of new plots every time. I need inspiration too. So please, review.

_More requests_?


	7. A Bug's Life

_**A Bug's Life**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Shino x Sakura_

Crouched under the tree, watching the specks of ants move from one part of the tree to the other was a lone figure. His dark hair and glasses hid his eyes from view and the rest of him was covered with his cape. Sakura had wandered through the forest in search of Naruto when she had come across the nin.

She had started to observe him when he twitched under her gaze.

He looked back and blinked—or so it would seem—in her direction and frowned. He then turned and resumed his ant-watching. It was boring to watch him in all seriousness but she couldn't turn away. Entranced by his serenity, she continued to hide herself from view and watch him from a distance.

The sun then started to set and yet the bug master hasn't moved from his spot.

Sakura had started to think he was insane.

Bugs weren't _that_ interesting, really.

She sighed and started to stand up. Then she heard it. It's the faintest of sound but she heard it. Her brows furrowed and she walked towards him carefully. She reached him after a few seconds and saw his mouth slightly open. A snore sounded from his lips and she felt a vein pop on her head.

She kicked him slightly on the side.

He twitched and his hands came up to his spiky hair, running through the stiffness. He turned his head and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi in interest. "Ah, Sakura-san," he said lightly.

"You—you…" She said lamely. Okay, it wasn't his fault that he was sleeping and she had thought that he was _just_ watching the ants do their business but _still_! It annoyed her that she spent her day _watching _him.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

She waved her hands above her head in annoyance. "You're _weird_!"

Shino—under his glasses—blinked, confused. "Ah, so I've heard."

"Why are you sleeping—" She waved her hand again frantically at their surrounding. "—_here_?"

"I find it rather comforting here," he answered calmly and started to stand up to tower over her. She found herself slightly belittled as he raised a brow at her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I—" She stopped. She wasn't insane to inform him that she just spent her precious time watching him sleep. It would sound creepy and he would assume that she was a _stalker_—and Sakura Haruno was anything but! "I was taking a walk."

He looked at her knowingly—he should stop wearing those glasses, _seriously_—and nodded his head. He _knew_, Sakura thought aghast as he laughingly turned his back on her. "That's why I thought I felt your aura around earlier this afternoon."

Sakura gulped and looked around innocently. "Oh?"

"Come on, Sakura," he muttered through the coat's overly large collar. "I'll treat you to some ramen."

"Ramen?" Sakura echoed.

"Yes, _ramen_."

Sakura followed him mechanically. How could she not? Shino was not one to be overly friendly to people. He was being constantly bothered and teased because of his fascination with bugs and Sakura thought that it was one of the reasons why. She considered herself to be _friends_ with him but to him? She was unsure of what he thought about their relationship.

"Sakura," he started nonchalantly. Sakura thought he was beginning to be comfortable around her. It made her happy. "Why were you watching me?"

… _okay_, now she just wanted to kill herself.

Fast and painless, that was what she thought as she started to crack her knuckles.

"Sakura?" He turned his head and looked at her.

"Eh?" She asked, trying to look puzzled. He wasn't buying it.

"Why were you watching me earlier?" He asked again and Sakura swore she heard a hint of a snigger from him.

"I—I was just walking around—" She stuttered when he cut her off.

"That doesn't answer my question," he retorted as they neared Ichiraku. Naruto was probably there. He would distract Shino from being inquisitive! Hopefully, the blond was still there at that time of night.

"I'm hungry," she whined flippantly. They reached the ramen stand and in Sakura's dislike, Naruto was not present. "Ramen please!"

"Why are you avoiding my question, Sakura?" Shino asked after a few moments of silence. Sakura blinked at him and blushed, lowering her head and avoiding his gaze.

"I—" She trailed off. "Shino… are we friends?"

A few seconds and he answered, "Of course."

She beamed at him. "Good."

The bowl of ramen reached them after a few moments and they ate in silence. Sakura thought it was rather comfortable but Shino kept fidgeting. It wasn't as if Sakura knew him that much but it was rather unusual for him to be rather restless.

"Anything the matter, Shino-san?" She asked with a mouthful of noodles.

_Nice Sakura, very lady-like,_ her inner conscience taunted.

She hushed the annoying voice when Shino started to talk. "Of course," he replied in a hushed tone.

"You're rather quiet since we got here." She piped and slurped the soup noisily. The voice came back and teased her about manners but heck, she was just with Shino. He didn't mind.

_Right_?

"I'm fine, Sakura-san," he finished his ramen in a couple of minutes and stood up. "I'll walk you home."

Sakura nodded her head and stood up as well. They walked down the streets with the light of the street lamps guiding their way. Sakura stole glances to him a few times but she hadn't noticed that his eyes were stuck on her. He was having an internal breakdown.

They reached her house subsequently and Sakura thanked him for the ramen for walking her home. Shino nodded his head and was about to turn away when she told him that she enjoyed his company a lot.

"We should do it again sometime." She broadly smiled.

Even though Sakura couldn't see it, he smiled under his large coat. "Of course we will."

Her smile widened and Shino—not foreseeing the event in his lifetime—gasped at the contact of her lips on the side of his face. She leaned back and gave him a soft smile, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"I really am thankful, Shino," she whispered and turned her back to him. She walked inside her house with a wave of her hand and closed the door, leaving Shino standing outside her house. He was frozen to the spot, he mused. He lifted his hand and cupped his cheek.

_Were they friends_?

He finally turned to the side and started to walk alone, one of the lamps flickered.

_Would she ever consider him as more_?

He turned the corner and didn't notice the pair of green eyes that watched him as he went.

oOo

**End Note: **I figured doing a ShinoSaku is interesting so I did this first. There are so many requests to choose from and I really want to satisfy so I'm thinking of possible plots to come up with. I know that almost all of them have the same storyline but _seriously_, it's hard to come up with plots when you're only doing a one-shot.

_More of the requests coming your way._

**Review** please.


	8. Break Me

_**Break Me**_

_By _Elli Cole

_Genma x Sakura_

The mirror was lying.

There, reflected on the mirror, was a perfectly attractive man. But he knew, desolately, that it was lying. How could it tell the truth when he knew himself that it was wrong? He pulled back his fist and hit the glass, blood pouring from his knuckles as he lowered his head in pain.

Physical pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside.

For numerous times, women had rejected him without a second thought. Didn't they notice he changed? So many years had passed already and not _one_ woman had even discerned his alteration of character. He was a different man, he can say to himself.

Unfortunately, nobody would give him a chance to prove that fact.

He pulled his fist from the broken mirror and frowned at the blood smeared on its cold surface. He looked down and saw bits of glass had edged its way inside his fist. The cuts stung and it gave Genma the sense of being alive. Without pain, how could he differentiate being alive from death?

Death, he thought, would hurt less.

He turned away from the glass and proceeded to his bathroom, intending to clean the cuts. On his way, he heard a soft knock on his door. Surprised, he looked at it curiously. Nobody had ever visited him at home before. He walked towards the door, hiding his bruised fist at his back as he opened it.

He stepped back in surprise.

"S-Sakura-chan," he stuttered out.

The pink-haired kunoichi beamed at him with a tilt of her head. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, Genma-san," she teased lightly.

He smiled at her and gently shook his head. "Of course not," he drawled with a wink, opening the door widely. "Please, come in."

She walked inside with ease and he almost had the decent mind to send her away. She wasn't supposed to be here. As much as he wanted company at that moment, he didn't want a woman's—much less Sakura Haruno's. She sat down at one of his couches comfortably.

"So Sakura," he started uneasily. "Why are you here?"

"Is it bad to visit you at your home, Genma-san?" She asked with a pout.

He chuckled and turned, his damaged fist hidden from her view. "Of course not but how did you know I lived here?"

"I—" She blushed lightly, earning Genma's curiousness. "I followed you home."

Genma took a double-take at her reddened form and choked out, "W-why?"

"I thought you needed some company." She whispered softly. Genma turned his head away, his cheeks darkened.

"I—I see," he murmured.

Silence reigned over them.

"B-but if you want me gone then I'm okay with that—" Sakura babbled after a few moments. Genma laughed and walked towards her with a broad smile.

"No, its okay, Sakura-chan," he grinned. "I would love your company."

She blushed and lowered her head, hiding her face from his gaze.

He threw his head back and laughed. He thought she was rather cute as she sat there, blushing. Sakura looked up at him with a small smile grazing her lips.

"I love your laugh," she said quietly. Genma froze and looked at her, astonished. "It's rich and deep," she added. "It's the first time I heard it."

Genma chuckled, unnerved. "I laugh all the time."

"But not like this," she pointed out. "Your laugh when you're outside is baffling."

"Baffling?" Genma asked, confused. The pain at his fist was being noticeable now as he felt a stinging sensation travel to the back of his hand.

"It's… different as if it wasn't genuine."

Genma froze.

Was that how he presented himself outside?

He shook his thoughts away as the pain on his hand became more pronounced. He excused himself from her presence and went inside the bathroom. He cleaned the cut slowly as thoughts plagued his head. Was Sakura the only one who noticed or did the others as well?

He hoped it was only Sakura because it would be hard for him to act outside as slightly himself. He didn't like being doubted for and it gave him a sense of vulnerability. He turned the tap and water poured at his open hands. He splashed water at his warm face.

He looked at the mirror and saw that man again.

He didn't believe it was him.

He angrily turned away and turned the tap off. He opened the door to his bathroom and stepped outside. He went inside his room for a towel and was greeted with the sight of Sakura in front of his mirror, her face contorted into an emotion he couldn't quite place.

He figured he didn't like it.

"Sakura?"

She turned to him and he saw the beginning of tears prickling at her eyes. He felt rather guilty as he looked away. She wiped the wet substance in her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled.

"Genma," her voice came out strangled as she spoke. "What—what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he replied stoically. "I think that you better go."

Sakura shook her head lightly and looked at him concernedly. "You're bleeding."

Genma looked down at his bruised fist and saw trickles of blood started to drip. He hadn't pulled out most of the glass and he found out he didn't care that much. It made him feel awake as the pain tugged at his senses.

"I'm okay."

"Genma—"

"—I said I'm okay!" He shouted.

Sakura blinked and stepped back, surprised. "G-Genma…"

He hadn't shouted at her before. It shocked him as well but—he really didn't need her company at the moment. He wished she would just leave him alone. She was like the rest of them… she never really cared.

He hadn't noticed the warmth that suddenly engulfed his hand and the hand that covered his own. But he did notice the pair of lips that rested themselves against his. His eyes widened and he had half the mind to push her away but he couldn't.

She pulled back and smiled at him tearfully.

"I'm really concerned, Genma," she whispered to him with a strangled sob. "Please… let me in."

He looked down at her, his gaze softening. Was he wrong? Did _someone_ really care for him?

She encircled her arms around him and rested her head on the crook his neck. "I was too shy to tell you before but—" He felt her smile against his skin. "I like you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Someone _did_ notice him.

And he was thankful that it was Sakura Haruno.

oOo

**End Note: **Ugh, crappy ending. I might edit it… I might not, but give me your opinion. Please **review**. More requests are on their way.


	9. My Lover's Name Is Ramen

_**My Lover's Name Is Ramen**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Naruto x Sakura_

Warning: Crack fic.

It took her a long time to comprehend what was happening.

Long slurp.

Chuckle.

Nibble, nibble.

Laughter.

It was like a Naruto thing while he was eating his favorite food, _ramen_. She hadn't noticed it before but Naruto was seriously getting fat. His cheeks were fuller and his stomach was bulging out from his black suit. It was too heinous to ignore, Sakura frowned. He needs to exercise.

"Naruto," Sakura said sweetly. "Do you want to go on a diet?"

Birds chirped.

Trees swayed.

Naruto blinked and burst out laughing. He rubbed his eyes from the wet substance that started to form in his eyes and smiled at her joyously. "Thanks for the laugh, Sakura-chan. I needed that."

He stood up from his seat and left Sakura to ponder over the new development. Naruto didn't ask for another bowl. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen and watched the blond jonin stroll around the living room with a confused expression etched on his face.

Was he thinking about going on a diet?

She followed him inside the living room and sat down on one of the couches, watching him with an amused grin plastered on her lips. It took him some while but he finally turned to her and looked at her seriously.

"I'm not giving up ramen," he exclaimed. "Not now, not ever."

She rolled her eyes at him and scowled. "You are, Naruto. Now and forever."

He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her. "No," he said firmly.

"No?" Sakura echoed irately. "It's either me or your ramen, Naruto—" He opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off. "—and no, you can't have both."

He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why are you so mean, Sakura-chan?" He whined and sat down beside her, taking her in his arms in a tight hug.

She smiled and giggled, forgetting about her anger. "I think the better question is why I ever married _you_?"

Naruto grinned and kissed her tenderly on the tip of her nose. She sighed. "But that's because you love me."

"And yet I question my sanity," she dryly replied, mirth present in her tone. "Who do you love more?" She teased.

"You or my ramen?" He asked. She nodded with a flutter of her lashes. "Ramen—"

—Sakura cracked her knuckles—

"—will always be second best after _you_, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chuckled nervously. Sakura smiled sweetly at him and hugged him back.

"Damn right."

oOo

**End Note: **This is only a NaruSaku crack fic. I'll make something _romantic_ when I get the inspiration. Unfortunately, my muse ran away—eep! Please review and help me find my muse!


	10. Let You Go

**Let You Go**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Itachi x Sakura_

Like the usual cat and mouse scenario, he saw himself as the predator.

He sprinted towards her with an eerie sense of satisfaction as fear registered in her eyes. She weakly ran away, her sobs escaped her lips and reached his ears. Wasn't she happy? He killed—_just for her_.

She should be happy, he grinned as he appeared in front of her. She recoiled in shock and anger as she jumped away from him with a shout. She stood there, shivering and flushed, and he thought that she looked beautiful with her unusual pink hair askew from her headband and her emerald eyes red, brimming with tears.

"I hate you!" She screeched and huffily went to her fighting stance.

He looked at her and laughed.

It surprised her and a strangled gasp escaped her lips. Uchiha Itachi was _laughing_. This calm, expressionless man was _laughing_ at Sakura. This was not what she had expected for this mission.

She didn't expect herself to live either.

"What is so funny?" She asked irately and thought of a plan to escape.

"You," he answered with a smirk. "Sakura-chan, are you not pleased with this outcome?"

She blinked and growled. "Why the heck would I be _pleased_, Itachi?" She screamed. "_You killed your own brother_!"

"Ah, but you forget, I killed my clan first." He airily replied. "Killing my brother was just as easy."

"You—you _bastard_!" She seethed and lunged towards him, a chakra-fueled fist took aim at him. "_I hate you_!"

She cried when he took a hold of her fist easily before it came in contact with his body. He squeezed harshly at her hand and smiled down at her gravely as she winced in pain.

"Do you not want to be with me?"

She closed her eyes tightly and whispered softly, "Itachi… please… _kill me…_"

"I thought you loved me, Sakura-chan," he continued blankly. "That's why I killed them."

"… _just kill me…_"

"Just for you, Sakura-chan," he smiled at her, red eyes blank from emotion. "I killed them."

She sobbed and slid down on her knees, Itachi's hand enveloped her own hands as she limply sat there. Pictures of her friends appeared in her mind and she cried uncontrollably. Kakashi—his bloody body strewn across the moving current of the river—was dead. Naruto—now at the hands of the Akatsuki—laid dead and cold for them to finally bask in their victory. Sasuke—sat still on a trunk—his eyes open and red, empty and _dead_.

"_Please kill me._" She whispered so softly. She wished Itachi heard her because in that moment of insanity, he took her in his arms and smiled.

"Now that you're mine," he activated his sharingan. "I'm not planning to let go."

oOo

**End Note: **Okay, _something different_. Thought of doing something like this as a short drabble. _Just _a drabble. So, please review. More to come. :3


	11. Florence

**Florence**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Zetsu x Sakura_

Like two sides of a coin, he was unpredictable when it came to choosing.

But at that moment, he knew what he wanted to choose. It's now for himself and not for the Akatsuki in a delightful change. He silently hid himself at the security of bushes and trees and watched her train. Fluid, like the rivers itself, flowed through her as she fought her comrade with determination etched across her face.

He was entranced and he _knew_ he had to have her.

She was a delicate flower in need of being taken care of. And in her luck, he was ready to take care of her in every way possible. He wanted to preserve her beauty. She was special. She was unique. And she was going to be _his_.

He watched as she stopped, wiped a bead of sweat from her across her forehead, and smiled at her friend.

"Let's take a break, Ino-pig." She said happily. "This is a really great workout."

"I told you, forehead," the blonde replied with a grin. "You'll get thinner this way."

They laughed and he found himself slowly drifting to a new kind of bliss as he heard her laugh. He wanted to hear her laugh again… _just_ for him. He knew he was getting obsessed. Just one look at her and he found himself getting crazier by the second.

He had to have her… _now_.

He stealthily went closer to her and noticed her eyes closed. The blonde was nowhere in sight. Finally, that was the opportunity for him to take her without the blonde interfering. His vines protruded out and captured her in his grip softly. Her eyes suddenly opened in surprise at his contact.

She screamed.

He silenced her as he crushed his lips against hers.

His dark side screamed at him for his brash action. But he really didn't care. In that moment, he savored the sweetness of her mouth against his and he knew he had to have more of her. He gently bit at her swollen lips and she gasped.

His tongue entered the warmth of her crevice and he felt a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. He was satisfied—he needed to take her far away from her village and take her for himself. He pulled back and noticed her eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Y-you!" She screeched. She looked down and saw his cloak with the red clouds sketched across the clothing. "Akatsuki!" She exclaimed in recognition.

"Ah…" He looked at her blankly.

She thrashed around and his grip tightened. She winced at the pain. "Let me go!"

He felt her gathering chakra and he neutralized her instantly. She gasped and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. "_Bastard_!" She cursed at him and spat at his face.

He ignored the saliva started to trail down from his left cheek to his chin.

"Haruno Sakura," he emotionlessly murmured. "You are _mine_."

"The fuck I am!" She spat and tried to wriggle away from his grasp. "Let me go!"

He would have laughed at her but he was in a hurry. The blonde might come back and he would hate to waste such an attractive specimen to experiment on in another time…

"Forehead?"

_Too late._

"_INO_!" Sakura screamed and tears flowed freely from her eyes. "_STOP IT!_"

He devoured her. Inch by inch. He loved the taste of youth and love and he couldn't suddenly quench his thirst as he finished the blonde swiftly. He looked at the kunoichi in his clutch and he smirked at her.

"Such a beautiful, delicate flower," he drawled and he gave her a lingering kiss. "I would enjoy ravishing you."

But like every other flower, Zetsu knew they had to wilt at some point in time.

oOo

**End Note: **An interesting couple. I haven't read a fic about them yet so I'm trying to experiment with my own. I just _love_ crack couples, don't you? _Please __**review**_!


	12. Bite Me

**Bite Me**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Kiba x Sakura_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm feeding Akamaru, that's what I'm doing!"

"With the food I made for _human fucking beings_?"

Sakura yelled as her face flushed bright red. Her fists shook with uncontrolled anger and teeth grazed together tightly. She huffily stomped towards the ninja who was feeding his dog with a playful smirk on his lips. He took another piece of tempura from the plate and tossed it in the air, his dog easily caught it.

"You made food for human fucking beings?" He taunted. "What kind of beings are we talking about?"

His sexual innuendo wasn't lost on her and she screeched in indignation. "You—you pig!"

"I think a more suitable animal to describe me is a dog, Sakura-chan," he teased and took another piece of tempura but ate it himself. He grinned as she paced around the room, irritated.

"You are absolutely _unbelievable_!" She screamed. "I slaved myself over those dishes for this party and you just feed them to your dog and it is unrighteous and I won't stand for this kind of treatment, Kiba! I won't! And another thing—"

Her blabbering was halted however when she felt a pair of warm lips engulfed her own in a heated kiss. Her mind clouded with the unspoken words but was completely forgotten when she felt fingers knead her scalp as his lips massaged her own. Her eyes fluttered close and she got lost in the sensation.

She moaned as they broke away for air. His forehead rested upon hers and she opened her eyes. A smirk was etched across his face smugly. She bit her bottom lip as she felt the urge to crash her lips against his once again. She feigned an irritated scowl.

"You—you—"

"I don't know how I could make you shut up," he said laughingly. "But I guess kissing you was the best plan I've ever came up with."

She blushed. "Bite me." She retorted back haughtily. She gasped as she slowly comprehended her response to his statement. She took a nervous gulp as she took a step back.

He grinned as he showed her his canines. "Gladly."

oOo

**A/N:** Now we know that the party will be a private one. _Wink_. Please review. I need some happiness in my life right now. Stupid college. _Kick._


	13. Handful

**Handful**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Deidara x Sakura_

"You're not allowed to talk back to your captors, un."

Green eyes flashed anger. "You don't control me!"

A grin answered her response. "Not from where I stand, un."

She gritted her teeth and she huffed out a reply. "You—you are—"

"Handsome? Artistic? _Stunning_? Well, thank you, un. That's very kind of you, kunoichi."

Sakura gaped at him openly.

Deidara nodded to his head understandingly as he smiled down at her. "I have that effect on women, un."

Silence befell between the two.

A cough broke the tense unruffled ambiance. Sakura looked up at him from the floor and watched him curiously as she noticed his lips stayed shut. Another cough resounded throughout the room but his mouth was still tightly closed. Curiosity tugged at her senses and she looked around the room.

Another cough.

"Where is that cough coming from?" She asked irately. "Is there another person here?"

Deidara raised a brow at her amusedly. "What?"

"Can't you hear that awful coughing?" Sakura inquired crossly. "It's making my ears bleed!"

"I think you're over exaggerating, un."

"And I think you're demented!"

"Hm." Deidara slowly stepped towards her. "I think so too, un."

Taken aback, Sakura moved away from the blond noticeably. Fear flashed before her eyes and Deidara took notice of it smugly. He smirked at her as he stopped in front of her. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to the front of his pants. She gulped down the lump that started to form in her throat.

"What are you—"

"Nothing of your concern, un." He replied haughtily.

He reached down and ran his fingers through her pink tresses. She stilled and a hiss left her lips.

"You—" She screeched. "You pervert!"

Deidara's eyes widened and whipped his head over his shoulder to the door. It remained close but her screams didn't halt. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" She thrashed around in her bonds. "Your dirty, _awful_ hands touched me and you are _definitely _not going to get away with this!"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara hissed. She glared at him in response and her anger flared.

"Don't tell _me_ to shut up, you ass! This is _your_ fault! You _touched _me!"

"I said _shut up_, un!" Deidara shouted and glared at her fiercely, daring her to speak up once again. She didn't disappoint as soon as she opened her mouth and words flew from her lips.

"I don't care what you say, _pervert_! You deserve to be beat down to a bloody—"

Her words were muffled as soon as she felt his palm crash against her lips and felt his calloused fingers rest against her cheek. Her eyes widened at his move and looked at him, surprised. He scowled at her.

"I told you to shut up, un."

Sakura rolled her eyes but stiffened. A cough radiated from his hand to her lips. Unconsciously, she puckered her lips and felt something wet against her mouth. She screamed against his hand. He raised a brow at her.

He slowly took his hand away from her face and watched her pant.

"W-what… what the hell was that?" She questioned. Her eyes wide and glassy from the oddness of the situation and he smirked at the noticeable shock etched strewn across her face.

"I think I just kissed you… un."

Sakura almost fainted.

oOo

**End Note:** So… yeah. College is a major drag. Review please. More request are coming your way, _un_.


	14. What's Left

**What's Left**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Rock Lee x Sakura_

Inspiration: _Found_ by _Fallacy_

"Lee…"

"I can see that your happiness is radiating from the inside, Sakura-chan!" He sputtered out with a smile placed on his lips, his thick eyebrows drew upwards. "Your essence of eternal youth will forever be etched in my heart!"

"Please…"

"It's really nice that you visited me," he continued on happily, his dark, even locks bounced across his forehead. "Gai-sensei and the others told me that you would come!"

"Of course I would, Lee—"

"I was really happy when they told me that!" He beamed at her. "Naruto came by earlier this morning with ramen from Ichiraku!"

"I—"

"I am extremely grateful for his kindness," Lee nodded his head solemnly. "But—"

"Lee, _please_—"

"He didn't even say goodbye, Sakura-chan," he frowned and looked away. "Nobody said goodbye."

Sakura choked on her sobs.

"I understand them, though," Lee blabbered on obliviously. A sound reached his ears but he ignored it. "I wouldn't know what to say."

Sakura flexed her fingers and reached out to touch his cheeks. He was still warm and she took the chance to bask in its warmth one last time. "Lee…"

His eyes glazed over to hers and he smiled. "You don't have to say goodbye," he murmured.

"I—"

A high pitched beeping sound resounded throughout the whole room.

Sakura took one last look at the emptiness of his eyes. She cried.

oOo

**End Note:** Angst is our friend. Make him dinner and maybe he'll ask his friend Humor to visit.


	15. Spandex

**Spandex**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Rock Lee x Sakura_

Dedication: _To all my lovely readers._

"_Sakura-chan_!"

Sakura winced at the voice. She knew whose voice that was and she knew well enough to avoid the person who represented it. She pretended to not hear him and walked hastily toward her house. However, fate was not on her side when she felt his presence beside her in a moment.

"Sakura-chan!" He giddily called out to her. "You are looking absolutely beautiful today! Your youthful essence is easily seen through the beauty you radiate! The springtime of youth is upon you!"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hello Lee-san."

Lee beamed at her and went to his usual pose. "Come and join me today, Sakura! We shall train together and I shall treat you to some ramen after!"

She strained a smile and thought of ways to gently turn down the overly zealous ninja. His affection was too much to take for Sakura. She was flattered of his attention at first but now… she wasn't too sure what to make out of it. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but I have to go and train with Naruto today." She felt a sweat drop from her forehead at the lie. Naruto was probably with Kakashi-sensei at that time of day and doing some work for Tsunade-sama.

Lee puckered up. "Ah… of course. Naruto shall come first…"

The disappointed edge of his tone made Sakura cringe. He didn't deserve to be lied to when all he wanted was to spend time with her. She felt her shoulders slump as she came to the conclusion that she supposed she can spend at least a few hours with the green-clad boy.

"But I guess I can train with Naruto tomorrow…" Sakura trailed off.

Lee lightened up and clasped his hands together. "Are you considering my offer, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded her head and smiled at him. "Shall we go then?"

"Yosh!" Lee punched the air energetically. As soon as he came down to his high, he quickly grasped her hand in his own and led her to the training ground. "Let's go, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at him, surprised, at the boldness of his move. He held her hand in his tightly, not letting go. She let a faint smile tug at her lips. This bushy-browed man was certainly persuasive. She quietly laughed.

He looked at her curiously as soon as he heard her laugh. "Sakura-chan?"

"Oh!" Sakura blushed and shook her head, her pink mane whipped all over her face. "I was just thinking…"

"Aha!" Lee grinned at her happily. "Thinking about the youthful spar we are going to have, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura raised an amused brow at him. "I think I would rather rest this afternoon, Lee-san."

He nodded his head understandingly. "Ah… yes."

He was willing to do everything for her just to spend time with her? Sakura mused inwardly and smiled appreciatively. That was almost the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for her. "Thank you, Lee-san."

Lee grinned at her. "Anything for you, Sakura-chan."

And yet he's also the cheesiest man on earth—or so Sakura liked to think. He was not good-looking nor was he charming. He only has a few characteristics Sakura looked for in a man but he has his own enigmatic features. She could probably give him a chance… if only he wasn't sputtering about youth all the time. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Lee… and _her_?

The village would laugh at them. _She _was already laughing at the thought alone. She frowned. But why wouldn't the thought of Lee showing up at her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers go away? And why had she found that thought absolutely… flattering? She willed the imagery out of her mind.

"Impossible." She muttered under her breath.

They reached the training ground and Lee waited for her to plop down on the soft grassy field. She did and he quickly followed suit. He smiled at her and asked her if she was comfortable. She smiled back at him and nodded her head. Now what?

"Sakura-chan?" He shyly murmured. "May I ask you a question?"

Curiously, she bobbed her head. "What is it, Lee-san?"

"Does my youthfulness sway you?" He asked her.

Shocked and utterly lost, Sakura turned her face and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Gai-sensei has always told me that I can sway you into liking me with my youthful enthusiasm!" He joyously said. "And I know that Gai-sensei is right with his advices, is he not?"

"Oh." Sakura uttered, absolutely speechless. How to tell the young man that it was _because_ of his youthfulness that she couldn't make up her mind about him? His enthusiasm had reached over the boundaries of Naruto's and it was not what Sakura wanted in a man—

Until Lee stood up and Sakura peered over his backside.

_Tight_.

Sakura coughed. "Uh… of course, Lee-san."

Lee turned to her and broadly smiled as he extended his hand to her. "So my youthful essence has indeed swayed you! Shall we go to the ramen stand now, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura meekly nodded. "U-uh, yes."

He held her hand firmly and walked towards the village with her in tow. Sakura now questioned her sanity since she didn't mind the curious eyes fixed on them as they walked by—because at that moment, something else was plaguing her mind.

Green spandex… _mmm._

Sakura giggled.

Lee turned back towards her and she resisted the urge to blush. "Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing," Sakura waved at him and continued to walk behind. "Nothing at all."

oOo

**End Note:** I'm a butt-woman, myself. I love it when a man has a butt that I can just _squeeze _and—er, what? Oh, wait. This is supposed to be in T, isn't it? Eek.


	16. Broken Glasses

**Broken Glasses**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Kabuto x Sakura_

In war, they chose to be in different sides.

But what kept them together also had kept them apart. His eyes would quickly flicker towards her direction and she to his. She would notice his eyes darken as she fought his minions and her eyes would narrow when he healed them. It took a lot of his self-control not to go to her and gather her up in his arms and just take her away from it all.

She was a distraction. A temptation he wasn't supposed to be bothered by.

But he was.

"Kabuto," a voice shook him out of his reverie. "Where is Sasuke?"

"He is in his dungeon," he replied back coldly. "Shall I get him for you?"

The man with the narrowed eyes nodded and grimly smirked at the war before them. "Our visitors might want to have a little reunion with the Uchiha."

He started to walk towards the dungeon when he heard loud footsteps echo through the hallway.

In the corner of his eye, he can see her near him. Her eyes ablaze with anger and revenge clearly etched across her face. He let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he acknowledged her fast paced presence. She scowled at him as she drew up a kunai from her holster.

"Kabuto," she hissed.

He smirked and nodded his head at her. "Haruno-san," he smoothly responded to her. He pushed his glasses upwards at the bridge of his nose. "How delightful to see you again."

She gritted her teeth. "This is not the time…"

"When is it ever the time for us?" He asked calmly. "But I must say that you're looking absolutely ravishing with your clothing almost ripped to shreds."

Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. "Bring me to Sasuke."

"That," he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I can't do."

She growled in frustration. The feral sound quickly gained Kabuto's attention as he narrowed his eyes at her. Hungrily, he took a step towards her. Sakura, taken aback, took a step back and felt her breath hitch. The kunai in her hand shook gently as a shudder ran throughout her body.

"Kabuto—"

She was cut-off with his body against hers, his breath on the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent as his glasses were pushed almost to the tip of his nose.

"Remember this, Sakura," he murmured against her skin. He felt her heartbeat quicken under the duress of his lips. "Even if Sasuke returns to Konoha… _you're still mine_."

She gasped as she felt his teeth harshly nibble at her flushed neck and she arched her back. His glasses slid down from his nose and fell to the hard ground, forgotten at that heated moment. The sound of a kunai hit the ground resonated through the dungeon. Sakura closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know."

oOo

**End Note:** Uh, so… crack. I love crack. Crack is good.


	17. Invisible Strings

**Invisible Strings**

_By_ Elli Cole

_Sasori x Sakura_

"What is going to become of you now, little girl?"

His voice sounded threatening yet calm. It sent shivers down her spine as she glowered at him angrily. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to fight him for Kakashi-sensei… for Naruto… for Konoha… _for Sasuke_. She wasn't going to give up. A lot of lives were already sacrificed and she doesn't want to add up to it. She was going to fight.

She steadied her breathing as she clutched her last kunai in hand. He smirked at her as he ignored the mass of his messy red locks that stuck to his forehead. "My grandmother isn't here to help you anymore," he taunted.

His fingers twitched and strings of blue light moved with his motion. He watched her as her emerald eyes sparked with hatred towards him. She took one last deep breath and ran towards him, kunai at the ready. She moved quickly, dodging each poisoned senbon thrown towards her by his puppet. An invigorating feeling surged throughout Sasori's senses as he watched her move gracefully but with deadly accuracy.

"Little girl," he murmured amusedly as he watched her move in a precise pace. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"Stop calling me _little girl_!" She hissed at him as she flashed her kunai at him.

Sasori smiled subtly as he pulled at the strings. Sakura gasped as she lost control of her limbs. She tried moving but she couldn't. She was at his control. Her jaw clenched as she glared at him through her damp pink locks. He only smiled at her.

She turned away.

"I was supposed to kill you quickly," he said tranquilly. "But you're such an interesting and beautiful specimen, Sakura—" She whipped her head towards him at the mention of her name from his lips. "—it would be such a waste." He concluded as he pulled her to him.

She gritted her teeth as he edged her closer to him, her face mere inches from his. She was feeling dizzy as lights started to appear through her vision. A smirk spread across his face. "Are you ready to spend eternity with me?"

She wanted to say no… but the cold softness of his lips against her warm ones made all rational thoughts disappear. She would just have to apologize to Naruto and the others in the afterlife.

oOo

**End Note:** I seriously think I can do more with this couple but a multi-chapter is for another time. Please review!


	18. Slither

_**Slither**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Orochimaru x Sakura_

He watched her with slit eyes.

It had been months since he had a beautiful woman in his company but fate was toying with him as he looked at her pale pink locks and emerald eyes. Her lips were pursed and her fists clenched. He smirked at her knowingly as he relaxed at his chair and dismissed Kabuto with a look.

"You may leave us, Kabuto."

The silver-haired man nodded his head and exited the room without a sound. Sakura visibly tensed as she saw that they were the only two left in the room. Orochimaru stifled a chuckle. Here he was, his arms unmoving and without a doubt, dead and still she was scared of him. He smirked.

"Why are you so tense, Sakura-san?" He murmured with a furtive look. "You came here to seek me, after all."

"I came here for Sasuke," she gritted her teeth. "I request for you to let him come back to Konoha. He is no use for you now."

"Sasuke-kun is of no use?" He raised a brow at her amusedly. "Please explain to me how so, Sakura-san. I am very intrigued with this new revelation."

Sakura looked away. "He isn't weak," she started, her voice slightly cracked. "He's not going to give into you that easily."

Orochimaru smiled dryly. "What do you suggest we do, Sakura-san?"

"I suggest for _you_," she whipped her head up and glared at him, tears threatened to spill. "… To let him come back to Konoha."

"Ah…" Orochimaru nodded his head, his dark locks bounced across his back. "What am I going to get in return of his freedom?"

"Nothing," Sakura spat as she stood there, shaking.

"But that's not a fair trade, Sakura-san," Orochimaru smirked. "Sasuke-kun _did_, after all, come here in his own will."

Sakura looked down and bit her lower lip. _For Sasuke_… she thought as she murmured, "… anything."

Orochimaru smirked. "You're going to sacrifice everything you have for a boy who doesn't even care about you?" He sneered. "What a foolish thing to do, Sakura-san."

"He's…" Sakura whispered. "He's family."

Orochimaru's eyes glimmered with vicious intent. "What are you going to propose to me, Sakura-san?"

"I will…" Sakura started unsurely. "I will heal your arms."

Orochimaru tilted his head slightly. "I know you know that my arms cannot be healed anymore, Sakura-san," he softly muttered. "Your Hokage had said so herself."

"I—"

"I would not need my arms much—" He continued quietly as he stood up from his seat and approached her. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as he stopped in front of her. "—for me to be able to do this."

He swooped down and captured her unwilling lips against his own. She stilled as she looked at him, horrified, as he pulled back with a small smirk.

"From now on," he drawled. "Haruno Sakura, you are mine."

oOo

**End Note:** Everybody is so possessive over Sakura. Lucky bitch.


	19. Breathe

_**Breathe**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Kisame x Sakura_

"I don't need your pity."

Her harsh reply to his statement slipped through her lips in a drawl. She didn't want his pity. She didn't want his company. She _didn't_ want to be there. She turned her gaze away from his prying dark beady eyes. She wanted him _gone._

"Go away," she murmured.

His laugh resounded through the dark and cold dungeon. She whipped her head towards his direction and narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked at her expression and raised a hand to wave away her anger nonchalantly.

"You are certainly prone to change emotions quickly, kunoichi," he humored her. "I wonder how long it will take to break you."

She hissed at him. "I know _you_ won't take as long, _bastard_."

He sneered back. "I'd like to see you try," he smirked. "_Princess._"

She cringed at the nickname he called her. "You—you—"

She glared at him and watched as his beady eyes lit up in amusement. "You _fish_!"

He gaped at her slightly. His fingers twitched and the large sword in his hand shook. "What—what the hell did you just call me?"

Sakura took a nervous gulp and her hands bound behind her back quivered lightly. But with her chin up and stubbornness that radiated through her being, she wasn't going to back down without a fight. "Oh yeah," she said dryly. "I forgot that fish doesn't have any ears."

His right eye twitched.

"And what is up with the blue skin?" A smile tugged at her lips. "Can't breathe properly without water?"

His hands formed into a fist.

"And are those _gills_?"

He snarled. "Shut up, kunoichi, or I will not hesitate to cut off your tongue."

Sakura smirked. "I would like to see you try."

Kisame broadly grinned. He took a step towards her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What the heck are you doing?" She screeched. "Itachi's going to fucking kill you if you cut off my tongue—or worse, if you _kill me_!"

He took another step towards her. "I wouldn't worry about dying just yet, kunoichi," he flashed his set of sharp teeth. "I just thought of a good way to shut you up."

Sakura's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets in shock as his thin lips settled upon her own. "Breathe, kunoichi," he murmured against her lips. "I thought humans were better than fishes in that department."

Sakura gasped and his tongue slithered inside her warm cavern.

Breathing had never been so exhilarating.

oOo

**End Note: **Ho ho ho, this is how I cope from failing Algebra. Another term to fucking endure… _fuck._ Please… just _kill me_.

**Shameless Advertising:** Please read, **Purely Physical**. I need inspiration for that fic like… pronto. _Seriously_.


	20. Blessings

_**Blessings**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Hidan x Sakura_

For: _My grandmother._ I hope she's going to be okay.

It was a beautiful day.

The sun rose and illuminated through the whole village. She watched the happy people of the ordinary village go about their usual tasks as she rested at the side with a cup of tea in hand. She had just finished her B-class mission from Cloud country when she decided to rest at a village not so far away. She needed the rest, _damn it._ She was too exhausted to go back to Konoha in her certain state.

And luckily, the village she found wasn't a hidden one.

She sipped her tea in peace.

"What do you fucking mean I can't go inside?"

… or maybe not.

She turned her head towards the side to look at the man shouting. His blond hair was frizzy and tainted with mud as well as his cloak and shoes. From head to toe, he looked like he had just dipped himself into a pool of mud. However, Sakura didn't ignore the fact that the man was carrying a large scythe. It was clear he was ninja.

He continued on with his rampage. "Are you fucking stupid? You're turning away a _costumer_, you little bastard! I'm fucking _parched_ and you're fucking telling me to go and fucking freshen up first?"

Sakura cringed. She felt sorry for the old man he was talking with.

"I'm sorry, sir," the old man weakly squeaked. "But you aren't properly dressed and the other costumers might complain."

"To hell with those heathens!" The blond shouted. "Jashin will not accept this discrimination! All of you are going to fucking hell!"

Sakura had enough.

She stood up from her seat and made her way towards the ruckus. She smiled lightly at the old man and nodded her head at him in dismissal. The old man took a step backwards as he watched the pink-haired ninja frown at the blond.

"Excuse me, _sir_," Sakura said dryly. "Are you stupid?"

The blond gaped at her openly.

"I see that you are," Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "You see, this little teahouse has rules. Rules are made to be followed. This old man," she pointed at the quivering man at her back, "is just ensuring that their business won't plummet."

The blond reddened whether it was from anger or embarrassment. Sakura liked to think it was the latter.

"I suggest," she continued. "You find a bathhouse if you want to pretty yourself up."

The blond twitched. _Pretty?_

"Well, I best be on my way. My tea awaits." She mockingly bowed at him as she went to her spot before. The blond watched her walk away but after a few minutes, turned towards the opposite direction.

Half an hour had passed and Sakura had stood up to leave from her spot when she felt a chakra nearby. She looked at the direction where she saw the blond before and her brows rose at the clean sight. He was actually… good-looking.

"Kunoichi," he acknowledged.

Sakura nodded her head. She turned to leave when she was held back by his voice. "What is your name?"

She looked at him curiously. "Haruno… Haruno Sakura."

"Hidan."

Sakura looked at him oddly and bobbed her head. She started to walk away as she heard his voice call out, "Would you like to have tea with me?"

She did a double-take and arched a brow at him. "Why?"

He grinned. "I haven't gotten laid in months."

Sakura scowled at his humor.

He chuckled. "Is tea really that threatening?"

She wondered what happened to him for him to act so decently suddenly. Earlier, he was shouting obscenities to the poor old man and now he was so good-natured. She accepted his offer and followed him to the counter.

As he passed by the old man, he sneered. "Am I _pretty_ enough now, you fucker?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

oOo

**End Note: **Heh, not much fluff here or sexual tension but there _is_ something blossoming between the two… I hope. I like Hidan. He's like… a walking time bomb.

**For my CCS Readers:** I am _not_ quitting on my CCS stories. I just like Naruto more currently so I'm posting what my inspiration is nudging me on. I'm sorry if this disappoints you.


	21. Pain

_**Pain **_

_By _Elli Cole

_Pein x Sakura _

_Inspiration: _Such a Charming Veneer _by_ Fallacy

_For_: My gramma who I consider as my second mother. May her soul rest in peace.

The first time she saw him walk through the prison gates, her breath hitched as quickly as his gaze lingered on her. She wanted to trail the wounds that covered his body and heal them so it wouldn't blemish his pale skin. The rings on his face glinted in the sunlight and she watched in interest as he walked inside the compound.

"Sakura-san," a voice called out to her and shook her out of her reverie. She looked at the man beside her wearily. "You're requested to join the ANBU squad in questioning the Akatsuki leader."

She nodded her head and followed the man.

There, she met the Akatsuki leader personally. It was just a meeting of acknowledgement as she got to know his name. _Pein._ It suited him. It was quick and unheeded as they talked discreetly. But before she can exit the room, she was asked to heal his wounds. She turned to him with wide eyes.

"I—"

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "I won't hurt you."

Sakura nodded her head. "Please take off your clothes."

He raised a brow at her. She blushed. "Uh… but you can leave your pants on… if you want."

He complied and took off his cloak. Soon his fishnet top and his scratched headgear followed. Sakura blushed as his muscles flexed under her gaze as he moved in precision. She moved closer to him and touched him. He was warm and hard on the contact of her skin to his.

"Are you feeling any pain?" She asked him quietly.

Her fingers passed through his flushed skin slowly. He tensed lightly as he shook his head. She continued to touch him like that. It was the only time that she could get away with it. She would pass it off as the usual medical check-up when in reality… she just wanted to _feel _him.

Why was she being nice to him? He was an S-class criminal and he had killed innocent people before. He deserved to be treated roughly but Sakura's hands didn't comply. She carefully and gently touched and healed this man.

But why?

"Your wounds aren't that much life-threatening," she said softly. "You're alright."

He turned his head to the side so it was out of her line of eyesight. He murmured something under his breath. Sakura obliviously turned away and didn't expect to be back from that point on. But she kept being called. And she kept healing him.

In that span of time, she found herself being drawn closer to him. And in that span of time, he learned to need her because she was the only one he can count on.

oOo

**End Note: **It's a good thing I consider writing as my output.


	22. Teachings

_**Teachings**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Iruka x Sakura_

"Transform!"

He watched as she took in his form with a soft smile playing about her transformed lips. After a few seconds, she changed back to her original form with a large grin. Her eyes brightened as he nodded his head and a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"Good job, Sakura." He praised. She beamed.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" She gushed. "I hope Sasuke would notice me now!"

He softly smiled at her. "Of course, Sakura."

She raced towards the village before waving her goodbye to him at a distance. He can only wave back at her as her form slowly faded in the distance. He let out a sigh and plopped himself down on the plush grassy ground. He ran his fingers shakily through his hair as he thought about his pink-haired student.

How much she has grown…

He groaned.

He was twice her age and yet that doesn't stop him from thinking such thoughts about her. She was young. She was beautiful. She was his student. And she was completely taboo for him. But he just can't stop thinking about her. Frustrated, he punched the ground and a hole appeared before him.

Satisfied, he stood up, brushed himself off from the dirt that clung to his clothing, and walked towards the village with his hands pushed inside his pockets. Another sigh left his lips as he trudged with an uneasy feeling in the pits of his stomach. He wasn't suppose to be feeling this way about her—about _Sakura_—because she was obsessed with the Uchiha.

Because she was so _young_ and so _naïve_ of love—

—And because Iruka was getting old and inexperienced about love himself, he knew he won't be able to take care of her…

She deserved better.

"Iruka-sensei!"

He whipped his head towards the source of the voice. He hoped it would be her—he _wished _it was her…

He strained a smile. "Hello Naruto."

The young blond boy grinned widely. "Sakura-chan and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Ichiraku with us!"

"Sakura?" Iruka echoed and a lost expression etched across his face. Where was she? "Oh… well…"

"Come on, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Sakura-chan won't be pleased if you didn't come!"

Iruka frowned. _Why would she_? He wanted to ask the blond but didn't. He just sighed, for the third time that day, and nodded his head. "Alright."

Naruto flashed his teeth. "Yosh!" He punched the air dramatically. "Let's go!"

Iruka let Naruto drag him towards the Ramen stand and froze as he noticed the pale-haired genin on a seat at the end of the stand. Naruto practically skipped towards the girl and whined on his way, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned slowly. "Did Iruka-sensei—"

Iruka raised his brows in curiosity.

"—come?"

Sakura gulped visibly but hid it beneath her smile. "Ah… Iruka-sensei," she blushed.

Iruka bobbed his head in greeting. "Sakura-chan."

"Yosh!" Naruto smirked. "Iruka-sensei, since you're here, you can pay for the ramen for us!"

Sakura scowled. "Naruto, I said _I'm_ going to treat you to some ramen tonight. You possibly _did_ force Iruka-sensei, anyway."

"I didn't!" Naruto defended with a small frown. "He agreed to come!"

Sakura flushed and looked down. "Oh."

"Let's eat, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gleefully announced as the ramen was set before them, steam emanated from the bowl full of noodles. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka nodded his head and ate quietly as well as Sakura. The sound of Naruto's loud slurps echoed throughout the little stand. Sakura scowled and shook her head disapprovingly at the blond boy.

"Naruto," she scolded. "Stop eating like a pig."

Naruto looked at her confusingly and a small smile started to spread on his face. "You're one to talk, Sakura-chan," he chuckled.

Sakura confusedly arched a brow at him. "_What_?"

Iruka, his interest peaked, glanced at Sakura's irritated face. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her face. A small string of noodle was stuck at the side of her mouth and as her lips moved, it came closer to the tip of her lips. Iruka resisted the urge to capture the noodle in his lips and get it for her.

Naruto grinned. "Noodle."

"_Noodle?_"

Naruto nodded. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _noodle_."

"No—" Naruto teased. "_Noodle_."

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "I know what noodle is!"

Iruka chuckled. "No, Sakura…" Sakura whipped her head towards his direction in irritation. "What Naruto is trying to say is there is a string of forgotten noodle on your lips."

Sakura's mouth opened to a silent _oh_.

Iruka nodded his head. "Let me get that for you," he said as he reached forward and took the noodle from her lips, touching her in the process. Instinctively, her tongue darted out and licked his fingers as the noodle slipped from between his forefinger and thumb. Iruka's eyes widened and Sakura blushed horribly.

"Ah…" Sakura stammered. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka, taken aback, slumped on his seat, his eyes still wide in shock.

Naruto obliviously finished his bowl quickly and turned to Sakura with a delirious glint in his eyes. "Isn't ramen just the best, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes didn't leave Iruka's as she replied with a slow lick of her lips, "I love it."

oOo

**End Note:** Hmm… I'm thinking of hosting a challenge. What do you guys think?


	23. Silver Thread

**A/N: **The challenge is up on my profile for anybody who is interested.

_**Silver Thread**_

_By _Elli Cole

_Kimimaro x Sakura_

"Your loyalty lies with me."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," his cold reply echoed throughout the whole dungeon. "I will serve you well."

Orochimaru nodded his head in satisfaction. "But for you to be of use to me, we shall need to find a medic."

"I don't need a medic-nin," Kimimaro stoically stared at Orochimaru. "I am perfectly fine."

Orochimaru glared at the silver-haired man. "Swallow your pride, Kaguya," his tongue slithered out in a warning drawl. "You're here to serve _me_, not yourself."

Kimimaro decided to stay silent as they waited for the arrival of the medic Kabuto had fetched. How were they sure that she won't betray them? That she won't betray Orochimaru and eventually kill Kimimaro in the process of healing? He waited and turned his head to the side to watch the sun set outside.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto's quiet voice reached his ears as he stayed still. "I've brought her."

"Good."

A loud screech rang throughout the dungeon hall. Kimimaro felt a gentle tug pull down the corners of his mouth. "_Let me go, you bastard_!"

"Sakura-san," Kabuto cooed gently. "You'll be here temporarily. Your purpose here is to heal Kimimaro."

Sakura looked at the people in dungeon incredulously. "_What_?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Nice to see you again, Sakura-san."

"_Don't—_" Sakura hissed at him. "—_call me that_. You don't deserve to say my name!"

Kimimaro raised from his seat and turned towards her. Kabuto quickly retracted and went to Orochimaru's side with a small smile. Kimimaro took unfaltering steps towards her and looked down at her. She glared up at him.

"You will heal me."

It wasn't addressed to her as a request; it was an order.

"Like fuck I will," she spat.

Cool green met fiery green.

"Haruno Sakura," Kimimaro uttered softly. "You _will_ heal me."

"I heard you the first time, _idiot_," Sakura sneered. "And the answer is still _no_. Get that through your thick head!"

Kimimaro was quick on his feet and the kunai in his holster was drawn to the ready against her throat. She didn't show any signs of discomfort or pain, only anger. _Interesting_.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Kimimaro turned his head to the left and unconsciously snuggled against her cheeks. He inhaled her soft feminine smell. Cherries, the smell of spring, and innocence. Untainted. He smirked and pulled back.

Her cheeks were slightly tainted pink.

_Interesting._

"Kimimaro," Orochimaru's amused voice shook him from his stupor. "Would you like to keep her for a while and change her mind?"

Sakura's eyes widened. He slightly smiled at her.

"I'll be delighted to, Orochimaru-sama."

oOo

**End Note: **This particular fic took a while. I needed to search info about him and watch episode 124 onwards. Not sure if it's satisfactory but oh well. Read _Marrow_ if you want a good fic about him.


	24. Waterfalls

_**Waterfalls**_

_By_ Elli Cole

_Suigetsu x Sakura_

"I need some freaking water _now_!"

A dark-haired man looked at his companion warily. He nodded stiffly and walked towards a sheltered position and uttered his words calmly. "Be quick, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he stomped away from the forest grounds, annoyed. "Who died and made that bastard leader anyway..." He mused out loud.

He followed the sounds of the ripples of the waterfalls and salivated at the thought of water. He hurried his pace and neared the body of water. He stopped, however, as soon as a small build of a pink-haired woman surfaced from the bottom of the water. He watched as she took hold of her drenched locks and squeezed the wetness from it. She whipped it at her back and looked at his direction.

She froze.

Suigetsu timidly waved at her. "Uh... hi."

She screamed and dived down once again, bubbles popped from below. Suigetsu raised a curious brow. The girl resurfaced and gasped for breath. He grinned.

"Had fun?"

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I don't think you deserve my name, little girl," Suigetsu teased lightly. "But I might tell you if you tell me yours."

"I don't think you're worth telling," she retorted back. "If you please."

She pointed towards the forest angrily.

Suigetsu ignored this gesture and took a few steps towards her. "Oh, please do ignore me," he drawled nonchalantly. "I am just here for a quick drink."

She squeaked and tried to swim away from him. "Don't come any closer!"

Suigetsu laughed. "It's not as if you're the first naked woman I've see in my whole life, little girl."

She glared at him. "_Bastard_!"

"Bitch," he growled back. "And you can't stop me," he sneered as he eyed his pink hair, intrigued. "I am quite curious if you're naturally--"

She screamed. "My name's freaking Sakura so go away!"

Suigetsu grinned. "I told you... that's not my purpose of coming here."

Sakura's eyes widened and watched as he took another step near her.

"Now... let's see if that my little leader would dare interrupt us now." He grinned.

**oOo**

**End Note: **Yeah... um. I haven't updated in a while. _Eek_!


	25. Severe

_**Severe**_

_By _Elli Cole

_Itachi x Sakura_

He was severely wounded.

His eyes were the darkest of red and his arms were taken from his body violently. His limbs were torn apart and body sprawled on the ground as the blood started to overflow. She knew he was severely wounded and wouldn't have the chance to survive in such a state without any medical help.

And she wouldn't bend down to the temptation to help.

No.

_Why_? Because he was the enemy.

Because he didn't deserve to live.

And because he was the sole reason why she was stuck in the cave with him for the last four hours. She couldn't leave him. She didn't know herself why she even stuck around for that long. She was tempted to save him. To heal him. But no. She just _couldn't_.

A small strained laugh distracted her from her thoughts. She looked down and glared at the man on the ground, almost on the verge of dying.

"What's so funny?" She hissed.

He closed his eyes tightly in pain, but chuckled in amusement. "You are a bad medic-nin, Haruno-san."

Taken aback, she stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth opened in a small _oh_. Her brows furrowed slightly and she pursed her lips as she whispered harshly, "I'm not one to help the enemy just because of my status, _Uchiha_." She spat.

He turned his head away, but Sakura can still hear his chuckles. "And yet, you're still here, Haruno."

She bit her lip and put her head down. "Where's Sasuke?"

Silence reigned over the cave as the sound of the night's creatures echoed outside the solitude. Itachi replied within moments of thinking and Sakura jolted up in surprise.

"I've heard he has come back to your village."

Sakura felt the flutter in her heart rose. _Has Sasuke finally come to his senses?_

"Your friend might want to watch his back," he added after a while, and Sakura's hope diminished. "I've taught Sasuke well."

Sakura lashed out in anger and her eyes glowered in anger. "_Bastard_," she seethed and stood up from her position. "You're the one who did that to your own brother! You made him _hate_ so much that his sanity--his sanity..."

She couldn't even continue her sentence as Itachi coughed violently.

_He was dying_.

Sakura held her tongue.

"Haruno-san," Itachi mumbled incoherently. He was losing too much blood already. Sakura was even shocked that he lasted that long. She knew that he was strong... but the will to live was actually strong as well, however it may be a bit twisted. "I want Sasuke to kill me."

Sakura froze. She listened as he breathed heavily and the pace of his heartbeat slowed down.

"I owe him a life that I wished I could give," Itachi weezed. Sakura subconsciously moved closer to him as she listened to his voice slowly fade away. "I owed him his happiness..." He trailed off slightly as he looked at her eyes dully. "I took him away from you."

And by the last second and breath that he took, she heard him whisper:

_"Because I loved you more than he loved you."_

oOo

**End Note**: Oh. My. Gosh. It has been almost--_or is it_?--a year already since I've updated! I'm so ashamed of myself! *sigh* But anyways, I'm trying to get back to my writing and seeing if inspiration is still there. I wish it is. Please. I wish, I wish. So tell me if you're still interested with the fics I'm posting, alright? Haha. Review, please and thank you!


	26. The Difference

**The Difference**

_Yamato x Sakura_

Kakashi has left them.

Sakura has expected better from him. He wasn't _just_ their teacher; he was a father-figure to them. _A father who isn't as caring as he should be, but a father nonetheless. _She wasn't happy when she heard the news from Naruto the morning after their most grueling training under his watch. She was upset… _no_, she was _furious_.

"_What_?"

Naruto cowered under the glare she sent him. "H-he… left. Tsunade told me to tell you t-that—"

"How can he leave us in the middle of training? How can he just _abandon_ us? That son of a b—"

"Sakura."

The sound of the unfamiliar voice halted her ranting as she whipped her head to the source in a rush. A blush crept towards her cheeks and she stuttered in a nervous heap. "O-oh. I apologize for my words… um…"

A smile appeared on his lips. "Yamato."

Naruto blinked at him in confusion and Sakura could only tilt her head, curious why he was there. He looked at them expectantly and only diverted his attention when he noticed a new presence had decided to join them. He nodded at the newcomer.

"Sasuke, glad you can join us."

Sasuke arched a brow at him and stayed beside Naruto's side. The three waited for the man's obvious announcement. After a few moments of silence, the three's patience had started to run thin. Naruto had decided to make the first move.

"So… Yamato-san, what are you doing here?"

Yamato's eyes glistened mischievously. "I will be your temporary teacher… while Kakashi is away, that is."

And those were the words that started the conflict within Sakura.

She watched the man through her peripheral vision as he looked at them with a lazy eye. He proceeded to tilt his head up to the sky afterwards and relax as the grunts of their training echoed in the grounds. She gritted her teeth and threw a rather strong punch at Naruto. He yelled in surprise and pain.

He bled.

_Yep, definitely pain._

"Heal him."

He didn't even bother to lift his head for them. _What an insufferable bastard_!

Her brows furrowed and her eyes turned into slits, her anger directed at the man who was supposedly teaching them. He was no different than Kakashi! She seethed in silence as she pushed her chakra in the wailing boy's body, healing him as quick as she could. Sasuke could only give out a teasing, "hn" at Naruto's direction.

Naruto screamed at him.

"Weak," Sasuke replied back smoothly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's enough for today." The three of them looked at the still comfortable ninja, his body resting on the soft grass of the field. "Tomorrow. Same time. _Don't_ be late, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. They left the man to wallow in his own senses, except Sakura's fury was never dissolved in the slightest.

* * *

Yamato had been training them for days. No new techniques, whatsoever. Sakura was being riled up inside as she did the same jutsu over and over again. He wasn't like Kakashi-sensei who had driven them to understand more jutsus than they could muster. Even though it was hard on them, they have learned so much more. She screeched at Naruto, "Why is he doing this?"

He looked at her, confused. "Why… is he teaching us?"

Sakura ran a frustrated hand through her pink hair. "No, you idiot—" Naruto's eyes widened. "Why is he making us do this jutsu everyday? He's not exactly _teaching_ us anything new!"

Naruto has always been scared of Sakura. Although, for the past few days, Sakura seemed as if her patience had started to grow thinner. He loved her, don't get him wrong… but with how she was acting, it was all too odd. Was it because of Kakashi's disappearance? Was it because of Yamato-sensei's indifference with them?

He looked at the man in question. He was still in the same position as the rest of the days they have been training. Almost like Kakashi but without the pornographic book in hand. Sasuke didn't really care for the man so he didn't share the passion Sakura has. Naruto was in the middle. He liked Yamato-sensei because he reminded him of Kakashi-sensei. It comforted him.

But the effect wasn't the same with Sakura.

"After this 'training', I'll definitely give him a piece of my mind!" She jostled Naruto into a fighting stance. He knew then that it would be a rough day for him.

"Yamato-sensei."

He curiously opened his eyes and smiled. "Sakura."

"Why aren't you teaching us?"

He was taken-aback with her question. It seemed as if Sakura had finally gotten him figured out. He was slacking off because he knew that they were Team 7. Because he knew their capabilities—_because everyone else thought that they didn't need it_. Then he laughed.

_He fucking laughed._

Sakura's anger flared.

"Why are you laughing?" She snarled. She didn't mean to disrespect but this man in front of her had suddenly embarked in such a way that annoyed her. It wasn't fair to him. She knew she was angry at Kakashi for abandoning them but he didn't make things easier either.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he grinned. "I didn't know that you had such a temper. I've heard that you were quite shy and timid… but I guess it was just an unjustified rumour then."

She blushed. "I—"

He shook his head. "No apologies, Sakura. I know that this training I've been making you go through seemed utterly pointless but…" He lifted himself up into a sitting position. "I'm making you stronger in my own terms. I know that Kakashi has taught you well and advanced for your positions, however, a good ninja always knows where it all began."

He let out a toothy grin. Sakura blinked.

"Now off you go!" He cheerily said after a while.

She could only comply.

* * *

After a fortnight, they were finally taught a new technique. Sakura's judgment of him had also drastically changed. She noticed after a few tries of the newly introduced jutsu that it was easier to do. She had belittled him so much that she didn't notice that even though he wasn't Kakashi, he was definitely someone who was worth listening to. He knew what he was doing and rather than just teaching them, he made them _understand_.

"Good job, Sakura." He praised.

She blushed and smiled at him. Naruto looked at her oddly and shook his head.

"_Girls._"

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while (more like years, I'm sorry)! I've just finished with university six months ago and been freelancing and doing _stuff_. Writer's block had also taken a serious toll on my fanfictions so I haven't found the inspiration to update. I hope that you guys still want me to continue these little drabbles. I love hearing from you guys! I've just recently posted a new fanfic called "**Redikyulus**". Would love it if you checked it out! With **Purely Physical**, I'm still thinking whether I'd risk on updating it while not having the inspiration to do so. Still thinking about it, though. Reviews will result into you getting a cookie! You like cookies, don't you?


End file.
